Bree's Story
by wickedlol
Summary: Bree. Violent rampaging vampire. She loses everything dear to her and seeks revenge by joining Victoria's group of newborns. Changes the story a bit. SPOILERS FROM ECLIPSE. my first fanfic plz give advice and suggestions for next chapter.


A light flashed to my right.

"Hands in the air! We have you surrounded!" shouted a man. 30 years old I presumed. My cold heartless laugh tore through the night air. I raised my hands, peace signs. I watched as he walked towards me from his police car. The light from his flashlight illuminated my face. I saw him twitch. _Now._ Came James' voice in my head. A cold, evil smile came across my face. He dropped his flashlight. Every muscle in my body tensed for a second before I sprang through the air landing directly in front of him.

"W-what are you?" He stuttered nervously. I laughed once more, grabbing his arm.

"Your worst nightmare." I whispered as I sunk my teeth into his neck.

Chapter One

The midnight air soothed me. I walked down the cobblestone road, my stilettos clicking on each stone. A man with black hair and ruby eyes joined me on my right. He took my hand as we walked in silence for a moment.

"So?" James asked me, his voice velvet smooth.

"It was Brian. His blood was sweet, but i finished him. The rest I killed." I replied, as if discussing the weather rather than a mass murder. His golden laugh filled the air.

"Very good. Any other familiar faces?"

"I thought I might have seen Ethan but i couldn't tell, I had to go fast before they could scream."

"Ah. I never did like Ethan. He was too good." We both laughed simultaneously.

"We should run now. I hear the backup sirens." I told him.

"Yes, we will be moving again?"

"Of course. Can't get a bad rep now can we?" Our laughter echoed around the street as we took off towards the forest, towards home.

When we arrived at the intricate wooden door to our coven's mansion it was already open. As we stepped inside I screamed.

"What have you done?" I shrieked. The walls were covered in blood, a body in every corner. But in the center of the room was the reason for my screaming. Drake, Dylan, Emma, Lily, and Allan were attacking Elizabeth. James and I rushed to her side and held out our hands towards the other five.

"What are you doing? Don't help that monster!" Drake shouted angrily.

"What has she done wrong?" I replied.

"Look around you? What does it look like?" I looked around at each body and gasped. Drake's father, Emma's mother, Allan's brother, Dylan and Lily's foster son, and... my daughter. _Emily. _ Furious I turned behind me and with blood red eyes, lunged at Elizabeth.

"STOP!" Rang James' voice through the halls. "Let her explain herself." We all turned to her, arms crossed, waiting.

Silence came from her corner of the room. We all raised our eyebrows apprehensively.

"I am working for somebody. He ordered it upon me. His idea was to weaken us before his attack." She shrugged.

"Who? And when does he attack?" I asked in fury.

"I cannot say I swore I would take it the grave."

"As you wish." I replied. We all lunged.

The day of the funerals it rained. I arrived in a black limousine. As I stepped out I swiftly opened my umbrella. In a black ball gown, I walked towards the field where the coffins lay. Drake and Emma followed then Lily and Dylan, and finally Allan. Evan did not attend. We all took our seats in silence.

"Emily Brinely. Beautiful baby girl. Brought joy to every moment. To some, a daughter, others a friend. Her loss will haunt us deeply. The day she died was dark and hollow as will be the days we live without her." My heart broke on every word he uttered. "Her father James was killed in the fight that followed her death along with many others. His bravery is honoured here by many." If I was human I would be crying. No, bawling.

The priest spoke of the others that were killed, but i couldn't focus. My mind stayed with James and Emily. Our cherished moments. I couldn't speak when asked to give a parting speech.

"Since you can't speak Miss Brinely is there something you would like to place in Mister Brinely's coffin?" asked the withering priest. I nodded silently and walked over to his coffin. I opened it. I was not surprised to find it empty. I placed our wedding ring on the pillow.

Hhat doeshhhhhhahhhhhh


End file.
